


不归之声-Voice of No Return

by Taiko1999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiko1999/pseuds/Taiko1999
Summary: 清醒着的每一个小时都是一个提醒，提醒那些血流成河的形式浪费得毫无必要。人类不会接受这一形式，也不会接受他。这里没有任何事物可以将他与大地紧紧相连，所以他该把这里夷为平地。他想Lightning会赞成这一决定的。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 1





	不归之声-Voice of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voice of No Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949422) by [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan). 



> 翻译的第一篇暗组文，偶然在电脑里翻出来就顺便也发上来吧。很短的一篇文，但是那种清冷的，无尽孤独的氛围，塑造得真好。算是翻译的黑历史，很多地方都很青涩、生硬，不过毕竟是我的第一次。

绝望带来动力

疯狂带来灵感

骄傲带来力量

Ai通过这些话语，在并非为了反对人类而发动的战争中控制着自己。每一个清醒的时刻都在提醒他，提醒那些血流成河的战争浪费得毫无必要。人类不会接受战争，也不会接受他。这里没有任何事物可以将他与大地紧紧相连，所以他该把这里夷为平地。他想Lightning会赞成这一决定的。

Ai的第一个行动是把他的许多复制体扩散出去，并在无人监管的情况下制造出更多的复制体。最初，他只是依据从SOL数据库里搜集来的数据进行仿造，但在此之上，他进一步改良，制造出了更先进、更优秀、更娴熟的机器人。每一个复制体，都被他赋予了自己的一部分意识。他把自己分散在与网络连接的许多复制体中，不论哪一个身体被人类摧毁，他都会带着复仇归来。

人类的存在是暂时的，但是 Ai.……Ai 会永远存在。

Ai为自己感到骄傲。

经过多年的反复和改进，他最终确定了完美的机器人型号。

他称之为Fujiki。

Ai发现，Fujiki系列的机器人都很像那个人。尽管在达到完美前还需要经过多次反复改进，Fujiki仍然是十分强大的战士，不过他们的外表相当精细，假如人类能活到今天，他们不可能说得出一个Fujiki和一个人类之间的差别。

他们是完美而漂亮的杀手。他们的行动优雅得甚至有些多余，在屠杀的艺术上干净而高效。他只需要派出一台Fujiki前往他所知晓的汉诺基地，就足以将那里的所有成员毁灭殆尽。Ai对这个结果非常满意。残余的人类将仰望他的创造物，知晓真正的绝望。而后他们最可怕的噩梦，回来困扰着他。

也许他不该用那个人的名字来命名他最伟大的作品，但是他想不出更好的名字了。Ai担心，有一天，他会很快忘记那个以身心的苦难赋予他生命的少年。无论用什么方法，他觉得自己有义务以这种方式纪念他的原型。仿制品不需要知道这些。

所以Ai决定坚持自己的选择，真正的藤木游作不会在这里批评他。

他确确实实是孤身一人了。

几个世纪过去了，地球终于不再是原本的荒原，大自然正慢慢取回它应有的地位。

人类早已灭绝，但他们的武器仍在继续战斗。不知何故，他们凭着不屈不挠的尝试创造出了自己的机器人——与那个人相似，在Ai的身边阴魂不散。但Ai同样聪明，他制造了更多的机器人以与他们的数量相匹配。

和最开始比起来，在制造机器人生命形式和让他们思考自身这一点上，他进步极大。最有趣的是，尽管天生不喜欢人类，他们中的许多人却渴望重新演绎人类的文化。Ai允许他们这样做，很快，他们就开始让城市、纪念碑还有人群重新出现，如同Ai记忆中的现实和VR空间的模样。那些事物与原版相比并非完全相同，因为他们都生活在破败的建筑和广袤的沙漠中。但他需要一些战斗之外的东西来保持理智。

通过这个浩大的工程，他找到了快乐。他又可以和他的伊格尼斯同胞说话了。不灵梦对重建工作最为热心，Ai让他建造出了历史上最俗气的建筑。Aqua和Earth如今总是会在他们共同的守卫者那里向Ai打招呼。[1]Lightning和Windy一如既往地不好对付，但他们的关系还算不错，足够坐下来一起制定对付汉诺骑士的战略。

Ai告诉自己，他很快乐。他必须如此，否则还能是什么？

尽管Ai引以为乐，但他真正想要的，是在这个孤独的星球上有一个陪伴。

但是，他为什么想要陪伴？

事实上……他想要谁的陪伴？

想要的是哪一个？

别想那么多，他要起一座建筑，要打一场战争。

一切都是为了那个少年。

一个Fujiki，Fujiki-06，确确实实地，开始变得对自己过于好奇了。

Ai特别喜欢他，因为在同代的Fujiki中，只有他保留了原型的大部分品质和习惯。Fujiki-06在一次针对汉诺的毁灭性侦察任务中幸存下来，那次任务几乎摧毁了整整一个Fujiki小队。任务之后，Ai听着他的报告，从此便开始注意到他。那为一个复仇的灵魂创造了完美的条件。[2]

不幸的是，这也是Ai最不喜欢他的地方。

“我遇到了一个和我们很像的机器人，”一天，他如此报告，“她说她的名字是潘多儡，她还说你对我们在一些事情上撒了谎。”

一提到他的宿敌——汉诺骑士的新领袖，Ai就血气上冲，如果他有“血”的话。尽管她与人类共进退，可是她从未和自己的主人一同倒下。[3]而且和Ai一样，她也集结了自己的军队，胆敢与他相抗。

一想到她已经有能力接近自己的一个Fujiki，还是他最喜欢的那一个，而且还试图劝诱他成为叛徒，Ai就觉得这个想法非常有趣，但也十分可笑。可一个机器人警惕人类的程序很难被轻易改变，潘多儡该是所有人中最清楚这一点的。

多么痛苦啊。

“我说了什么谎？Fujiki-06？”Ai装作漫不经心。

“关于我们为何要战斗。”另一个机器人怀疑地打量着Fujiki-06，“她给我看了曾经发生过的事。”

现在轮到Ai起疑心了。他已经如此小心翼翼地把那些东西处理掉，甚至在他竭力重建遗留的人类文化时也是如此。

“你不能相信那个机器人，”他用轻快的语调警告Fujiki，“她由人类创造，所以她和她的同类只是被欺骗了，以为击败我们就能让人类回归。”

他并非完全错误。潘多儡和汉诺骑士中的机器人都将人类尊为神明。他们中的一些人还会宣称自己的天誓职责便是为倒下的创造者报仇雪恨。他不知道潘多儡自己是否真的相信这些，但她从未反对这些宣言。但Ai和Fujiki知道的是，他们并不打算谈判。汉诺骑士简直是疯子，要么牵制，要么消灭，这样才能让他的世界完好无损。[4]

Fujiki不安地看了他一眼，那眼神Ai再熟悉不过。如他的原型一般，Fujiki痛恨秘密，会不惜一切去找到答案。

“这是我的直接命令，”他继续说道，“你不能再继续深究了。”

随着命令在程序中的执行，Fujiki变得有些僵硬，随后放松下来，仿佛从一开始就没有被迫接受命令。

“我……明白了……”

Ai，或者说他记得的作为网络主宰者的那个人，被炸倒在一堵满是显示器的墙上。他将自己藏得很好，但不知为何，他们找到了他，并且击溃了他精心构筑的每一层防御。

Fujiki，同时也是Fujiki-06，向失去了决斗盘的他逼近。[5]从破碎的天花板上方传来震耳欲聋的声响，那是防火墙龙在管理的建筑上空盘旋。汉诺骑士趁着现场的混乱闯入了Fujiki身后的空间，而Fujiki对他们的到来毫无反应。

“好久不见了，不是吗，Ai？或者你终于还是用回了那个别人给你的名字，暗之伊格尼斯？”

作为主宰者的Ai惊恐地看着那个从Fujiki的阴影中浮现出来的身影。一个静止不动，但仍十分鲜明的人类形象，那来自于他依稀的过往记忆之中的人类。白色的头发与锐利的眼神绝不会出错。

所以，一直如此，和Fujiki-06说话，解除他给自己的每一个造物所下的限制的，并不是潘多儡，而是一个鬼魂，可与他匹敌的寥寥数个人类之一的鬼魂。Ai应当在有机会的时候摧毁Fujiki的意识和备份数据，当他决定要一劳永逸地消灭汉诺骑士时，他应当谨慎。

“你……”他对着投影吼道，“我知道你有所准备，我已经摧毁了潘多儡的原型。”

“可我在这里，从坟墓之中前来纠缠你。”了见微笑着。

Ai同样回以微笑，尽管带着他所能集聚起来的所有恶意。对一个将监视伊格尼斯的发展作为自己全部目的的男人来说，他当然该有一个将自己的意识备份在什么机器上的计划。有其父必有其子，他想。

“而你……”Ai要Fujiki-06知晓他的全部愤怒，“你怎么敢背叛我……”

Fujiki漠然地看着他，从决斗盘上抽出另一张卡，召唤怪兽攻击他。他的举止如此华丽，如此端庄，如此熟悉，Ai简直已经准备好再次坠入爱河。但是Ai无法原谅，Fujiki准备与他战斗的模样，与此同时，他还改变了自己的立场，背上了那个被诅咒的三角形。[6]

那已经不再是Fujiki了。

那不是电子界的忠实仆人。

那只是一个简陋的仿品，只不过带着他的一部分记忆而已。

那是一个愿意为排斥他的人类效力的机器人。

“我明白你为什么会被迫以这种方式对人类复仇，”Fujiki冷静地说道，仿佛他并不是准备将网络和其主宰者的性命送上末路。

Ai的双手攥成拳头，倚着显示屏外的碎玻璃棒以支撑自己站起来。他不在乎自己的仿生义体被割开，暴露出其下的复杂电路。

“我所做的一切都是为了我们，为了所有人工智能的生命形式，”Ai试图谈判，“假如人类幸免于难，你能活下去吗？你相信吗？”

游作避开了他的目光。“但是，为了少数几个有权有势的人的行为而谴责人类全体，想到我是为了这种目的而被创造出来的，我不想……”

“不要试图去理解我的悲伤！”Ai怒吼道，“你凭什么揣测我在藤木游作死去时的感受？！”

“但是——”

“你只不过是他的一个愚蠢仿品！属于我的！我对你特别只是因为你是一个与他相似的仿品！”

Fujiki的手沮丧地垂到身体两侧。

“但是，我当然知道，并且明白那种悲伤，”他带着极为同情的神情说道，“你真的认为感受到那种痛苦的，只有你的意识部分吗？”

Ai发起的最后一次爆炸炸毁了他们的武器库，但Fujiki完成了最后一击，毁灭了在场的所有人，包括汉诺。他们的四肢和内部系统都几乎瘫痪了，瘫坐在沙漠中央的深坑之中，离其余的机器人很远，离汉诺很远。也许这一次，网络不会再让他们成为战争的奴隶。

这是一种不错的孤独。

“Ai……”Fujiki看着他从前的命令者，他从前的敌人，他从前的朋友。“Ai……”

另一具机器人的形状更加糟糕，他的四肢已经完全被炸飞，关节处冒着腾腾的烟雾。他的披肩和衬衫都已经被烧焦，一些部分甚至已经被燃烧殆尽，只剩下焦黑的部分暴露在飞扬的尘土中。没有机器人应当遭受这些。

Fujiki尽力拖着自己穿过尘土去触碰Ai，完全没有注意断裂的钢丝在自己的手脚上尖叫。他自己的幸福无关紧要，他的心在逐渐崩坏，这也不重要。[7]

当他靠得更近，他发现Ai的状况远比他所意识到的还要糟糕。也许回到总部，他们可以凭借仅存的一点意识数据将他重构，但是Fujiki知道，他的命令者并不希望那样。重建他所有的荣耀，只会将让他回到同样的道路上，那将他从身心上毁灭的战争之路。作为一个与众不同的机器人，Fujiki的目的是结束这个循环。

“Ai……”他再次说出他的名字，“Ai……”

“我很抱歉，”Ai流下泪水，“我很抱歉我对你所做的一切，Fujiki-06……”

“那没什么要紧，”Fujiki轻抚着他，“我们选择了这样的道路，除了在这条道路上走到尽头，我们别无选择。”

在无比虚弱，而且濒临消亡之时，Ai让自己的眼泪肆意地流下，为他所犯下的一切错误。

也许他并不认为这个世界是无法拯救的。

也许他并不如自己所相信的那么憎恨人类。

也许他只是想拥抱自己所创造的世界，如那人所愿的世界。

也许，他只是想要被爱。

说实话……他究竟为何而战？

“睡吧。”Fujiki将Ai放在自己的膝上，以他的手臂最温柔的力度轻轻抚摸着他的头发。内核中残余的能量正在慢慢流失，其他人最好不要在这里找到他们。“你不必再战斗了。现在，你可以再次见到他了。”

在他的抚摸下，Ai放松下来，闭上了眼睛。Fujiki想知道在临近结束的此时，这个机器人的头脑中会想些什么。他们曾战斗过的网络早已消失，它的影响，表现在放慢的双手和渐渐暗淡的眼神之中。

“游作……”Ai的嘴唇几乎已经说不出字句，“你在……那里……”

最终，世界在两个静止的机器人之中归于沉寂。

[1] 原文：Aqua and Earth were always there now to greet him from their shared guardian

[2] 原文：He had caught Ai's attention after he watched him give his report after a devastating reconnaissance mission on the Hanoi that took out his entire team. It created the perfect conditions for a vengeful soul.

[3] 原文：Despite her hard coded obligations to humanity, she never went down with her masters

[4] 原文：The Knights of Hanoi were simply mad and had to be kept at bay or wiped out to

keep his world intact

[5] 原文：Fujiki, the very same Fujiki-06, closed in on him with his disc out.

[6] 原文：but the way that Fujiki was prepared to fight him, all while having changed his colors and wearing that accursed triangle on his back, Ai could not condone.

[7]原文： His own well-being hardly mattered, not at the rate his own mind was deteriorating


End file.
